Angel's story ideas
by Angel of Courage
Summary: If you want to use something, ask me first! This is a place where I leave ideas...and some of them are not for KHR!
1. KHR Frontier

Digimon Frontier/Katekyo Hitman Reborn Crossover

I created this a long time ago…but lost the paper with the info…so here's an updated version…or what it will be until I find that paper, whenever that will be!

Kyoko will NOT be a Legendary Warrior…personally, I can't stand her at times…and the way that Tsuna goes all crazy over her and doesn't stop to notice anyone else…like Haru! I know she can be just a little annoying to some people…but I actually love her character. It seems she has a genuine love for Tsuna and actually cares for him…unlike Kyoko, who only sees their friendship and loves to show off how 'cute she is'…

The spirits may or may not change…undecided right now…however the people will stay the same.

Tsuna –Flame/Fire

Gokudera - Thunder

Yamamoto - Light

Ryohei – Wood (might switch with Dino...chosen because of an attack Arbormon used…)

Hibari - Darkness

Haru - Water

Bianchi - Wind

Mukuro – Metal

Futa – Ice

Dino – Earth


	2. Shinigami Haru

_**Angel**_: _This is another idea I came up with. This is a Bleach/Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover. Haru is the one talking here. Tsuna and co. will get involved later, and Gokudera, Ryohei, and Chrome/Mukuro will receive their own powers, as well as be able to see spirits and hollows. Reborn and the other arcobaleno might be able to see them...I don't know. Anyway, even though Gokudera wants to tell Tsuna about his new powers, the spirits and hollows, and what they do, he can't. Ichigo and co. might make an appearance later...maybe they come to visit Haru. Anyway, let me know what you think about this and the other one! If you want to use any ideas I put on here, let me know!_

It wasn't that I was blind to things. I could see the truth. I knew he didn't care for me in the way that I care for him. It hurt, seeing him chase after my best friend.

I hid behind a shell, thinking it would protect me from the truth. I really did love him, but…if he wanted to be with her, then I couldn't change anything. All I could do was watch.

There was something I was hiding…something they didn't know. It was something I hoped they would never have to know. I'm not from this world…neither are my parents. We actually came from the other side…well, they did. My parents were shinigami, and, years before I was born, decided to come here after helping my godfather, Kisuke Urahara, Tessai, and the Vizards escape.

Of course, since I was the daughter of two shinigami, it was natural that I possess my own powers. They trained me, awakening my own powers as a shinigami. I've been battling hollows ever since that day, protecting Namimori secretly.

It was summer now…and imagine my surprise when my godfather arrives, asking me to help train some people so we can go save a shinigami by the name of Rukia Kuchiki. I was desperate to get away for a while, so naturally I said yes. I helped train this boy, not much older than myself, named Ichigo Kurosaki, for the first five days alongside Uncle Kisuke and then I spent the last five helping Aunt Yoruichi (friend of mom) train Orihime Inoue, Yasutora 'Chad' Sado, Mizuiro Kojima, Tatsuki Arisawa, and Keigo Asano how to fight with their newfound powers.

I spent those days living with Uncle Kisuke, training alone when I had the opportunity. The days flew by so fast, and soon it was time to leave. I had called my parents, letting them know I would be gone for the rest of the summer. Everyone arrived soon after, including a Quincy that was introduced as Uryu Ishida. I had to hide my laughter when Aunt Yoruichi showed up in her cat form, complete with a male voice. It was going to be fun when they discovered the truth later.

Uncle Kisuke and Tessai opened the portal and our group of nine ran in.

Good-bye my peaceful and complicated life, and hello life-or-death battles.


	3. In This Darkness

_**Angel: **__So I wrote this when the plot bunny attacked my brain. And it's for Digimon Adventure 02...or Digimon season 2. Basically, the story is that Rin (the OC and LadyDevimon's partner) somehow gets corrupted (kind of like Ken) and goes evil. And after a while of causing destruction with her own army and her partner, she's, in the end, stopped by none other than TK, who was (and still is) her friend. And add in the fact that both he and Rin have feelings for each other...yeah. And then, after she's stopped, LadyDevimon reverting to a digiegg, she's turned back into her good self. And later the digiegg hatches, and a reformed/purified BlackGatomon (LadyDevimon) soon comes into the picture. Yup._

_What do you think?_

* * *

If asked what had drawn her to the human she now called her partner, she would say that it was the darkness that seemed to radiate from deep within the girl. It was like she was tainted by the very darkness that so many despised. The darkness, which was not unlike her own, and the source of her strength was flowing from this human girl in waves. And LadyDevimon loved it.

The dark digimon took a sort of pride in knowing that her new partner was a dark, if not darker, than she was. That she had an attitude and would bow to no one. The girl would follow no one, and that was to be respected here. And the plans she came up with! They, more often than not, sent those pesky fools, who preached about goodness and the like, running in a retreat. And each time, they could not believe that this human girl was capable of such things.

Her partner, this human girl named Rin, was capable of many things. And as such, she was gathering an army of her own. They would take over this world and remake it into something better. And they would rule. The darkness within her craved power, and as such, they were resolved to get it, no matter the cost.

And after many battles, they finally met their match…in the form of one Takeru Takaishi. The boy claimed that he was an old friend of her partner. He claimed that they, he and his partner, Patamon, could save her. He claimed many things, and through each of them LadyDevimon felt the nauseating emotion called…Love. This boy loved her partner. And somewhere, hidden deep within her, she could tell that the person Rin once was, this good girl, loved him too.

However this darkness easily overpowered her. And so the battle began. It had been close, she recalled, but in the end that boy and his partner (who had evolved to MagnaAngemon) had come out of the battle victorious. And she had been deleted, reformed, and reverted to a digiegg.

If you asked her what she thought of her partner, now that the taint of the darkness had left her…and now that she herself was purified…she adored the girl. The purity of this kind soul was amazing. And she, now BlackGatomon, was enjoying her new life. She loved teasing Gatomon, but it was more along the lines of something a sister would do. She got pampered and loved on by Rin. And she now helped protect the very worlds she had once, in her darker time, had wanted to conquer.

And the feline digimon had to admit…it was nice. It was nice to be needed, nice to be cared for in such a way…and though she would never admit it to anyone other than Rin…she enjoyed this new life.

And she would do anything to keep things the way they were.


	4. Mafia Senshi

"Why are we here again?" Minako asked, sending a slightly annoyed glance to Ami. The girl simply smiled back.

"We're here because Reborn-san requested our…assistance in training his new student. Plus, I hear he's around our age," she explained.

"So he's training a guy our age to take over…_**that**_ business, huh? Add in the fact that he's from another country…Guess they ran out of the other options," Rei muttered, running a hand through her dark hair. Makoto nodded, glancing up in thought.

"I hear the others were…well, they are unable to take the position, leaving this guy to take it. And I doubt he's being given a choice in the matter," she informed them.

"Ah…so, just where are we supposed to meet up with our '_dear_' Reborn, anyway?" Minako inquired. Ami pulled out a small notebook and flipped through the pages before stopping on a certain one.

"He set up a meeting at a local café, or so he said when he called the other day."

"Well, let's go. The sooner we get done, the sooner we can go meet up with the delivery people later today and get the house set up," Rei ordered, walking off in the direction of the café, her friends following.

At the Sawada house, one 'mafia boss in training' was enjoying a 'break' from his torture…training. Reborn had left earlier, claiming he had to go meet with an old group of friends and that he wouldn't be back until later that day. That left him to do whatever he wanted to do with this free time. This consisted of reading some manga, watching TV, and eating snacks.

Bianchi had run off somewhere to get more ingredients for her poison cooking. She had said something about wanting to try a new recipe before she left. And his mom had taken the kids out with her while she went shopping. That was a blessing in disguise. Now he didn't have to listen to Lambo's constant yelling as he ran around, playing and causing trouble.

"Ah, this is great!" he cheered, stretching his arms over his head, a big grin on his face. Flopping down on his bed, he brought out one of his favorite mangas and began reading, releasing a chuckle every now and then when he reached a 'funny part' of the story.

Elsewhere, in a café downtown, Reborn settled himself down into a booth in the back. He gave the waitress his order, also informing her that he was waiting for four guests, that were to be directed to the booth when the arrived. He made sure the girl understood before dismissing her to fill his order.

After she had left, he pulled out a few files that he had brought along, spreading them out on the table before him. And soon after, the waitress arrived with his order and the girls he was waiting for.

"Reborn-san, it's nice to see you again," Ami greeted, giving him a sweet smile. He nodded, smirking up at them in return. The girls settled themselves into the booth, and soon the waitress was returning with orders for the girls.

"The boy's name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. He's around your age and is in line to inherit the position of boss of the Vongola, as the Decimo. I'm requesting your services to help in training him, as well as offer a form of protection," the hitman explained. Minako's eyebrow rose.

"So, basically, we're going to be playing babysitter until he gets to that certain point, right?" Reborn smirked up at her.

"In a manner of speaking…" he replied and the blonde haired girl sighed.

"Okay, we'll do it. Though I bet we really didn't have much of a choice, did we?" she asked, sending him an amused look. He shook his head.

"You really didn't."

"When should we 'meet up' with you and this guy?" Makoto inquired, already standing with the others, a copy of the files clutched in her hands. Reborn thought it over as he pulled money out to pay for their orders.

"We'll settle for tomorrow, after school, at his house," he told them, hopping out of the booth once he set the money down. The girls nodded, following him out of the café.

"Then we will take our leave now. We've purchased a house near there and are supposed to meet the movers soon," Rei informed him, passing him a slip of paper with the address of their new home on it. The hitman nodded, slipping it into a pocket. 

"Then we will see you tomorrow, Reborn-san," Ami said, waving before she and the others turned and walked off. He nodded before heading on his own way, back to the Sawada house.

It was time to inform Tsuna that he had something to do tomorrow…and to see just what the boy had been doing in his absence. A dark smirk formed on his face. The boy was probably taking it easy and goofing off without him there to 'control' him.

Well, he'll just have to fix that.


End file.
